


Blue With Envy

by Writer_fangirl9



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Secret Crush, What Was I Thinking, i love the angst, injuries, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_fangirl9/pseuds/Writer_fangirl9
Summary: Strongarm hates Windblade for what seems like no reason. Bumblebee steps in to try to make things better, but ends up making it work. Will Sideswipe leave the team for some Femme?!
Relationships: Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers), Strongarm & Bumblebee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Blue With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Sideswipe and Strongarm SO hard.
> 
> It is so obvious she was jealous of Windblade when Sideswipe was smitten with her!
> 
> If you like and it support the ship Sideswipe and Windblade I will have to ask you to leave the Fanfic, the Fandom, the internet, and go think about what you have done.  
> Enjoy!

Strongarm narrowed her optics at the Red femme walking in front of her. Ever since Windblade and Optimus Prime’s team collaborated with Team Bee, Strongarm couldn’t help but act hostile to the Autobot, even though both femmes had no idea why. Everyone else on the team however, loved Windblade and her probably-exaggerated stories she tells, Sideswipe especially. Strongarm resented Bumble Bee for sending Strongarm to give Windblade a more formal tour of the area. Sideswipe desperately wanted to tag along, but Bee said that the girls needed their “ femme time” which was basically just a get along mission that Bee sends Sideswipe and Strongarm. Sideswipe has protested, and Bee said that it was up to Strongarm. Sideswipe has turned to Strongarm with pleading optics and waited for her response. To everyone’s surprise Strongarm has said as fake as she could, “ I would absolutely love to go with Windblade!” Besides, the blue femme would rather go through heck than have Sideswipe be alone with Windblade.  
Strongarm and Windblade came to a division in the path they were walking on.

“ Strongarm.” Windblade said, bringing Strongarm’s attention to their surroundings. “ Which way?”

“ This way.” Strongarm said with as much disinterest one could put in a sentence, each word crisp with a hint of hostility. She pushed past the other femme and took the lead, taking them off the path and into the woods to avoid the possibility they would run into humans.  
They both fell silent quickly due to the heavy discomfort that was weighing down, thickening the air around them. The only sound was the metal colliding into the ground in a steady rhythm.  
After a few nanokliks, Strongarm continued to sulk internally and went back to her thoughts.  
Why did Sideswipe like this Femme out of all femmes?! She’s annoying, bratty, and reminded Strongarm of the human toy, “ Barbie dolls.”  
Strongarm gritted her teeth, Windblade had the most perfect, unrealistic body, one she couldn’t compete with. 

Wait-what competition!? Strongarm blushed slightly and shifted her servos from her sides to across her chest. She desperately wished for something to swoop in to save her from her thoughts.

“ So, Strongarm,” 

Ugh, she took back her wish almost immediately.  
“ I think Bee sent us on this mission to try to get along more,” 

No, duh. Bee knows how Strongarm doesn’t like Windblade. It’s very clear to see, especially with Bee and his ability to read body language. Frag, he can practically read minds. It was just like him to send them on one of his, “ get along outings,” just like he did when Strongarm and Sideswipe were fighting.

Windblade continued, “ personally I was glad to be with another femme after being with mechs for so-“

“ Hello?”  
A Mechs voice from the comm unit interrupted Windblade.

“ Bee, is something wrong?” Windblade questioned, pressing two fingers to her audio receptor.

Strongarm was disgusted by how Windblade addressed Bumblebee. No formality, no ‘sir’, just ‘Bee’. Although most people on Teem Bee calls the yellow mech—well— Bee, Strongarm was looking for more reasons to dislike Windblade, even if it was ridiculous.

“ No, everything’s fine here. Just checking in on you two!” Bumblebeee cheerfully replied, although the response was equivalent to:  
“ Just making sure Strongarm hasn’t torn you apart yet.”

“ Everything’s fine here too,” The red femme responded. “ Strongarm and I were walking through the woods not too far from the base.”

“ Don’t be gone too long, Sideswipe has a surprise for when you guys come back.” 

Strongarm rolled her optics.  
Sideswipe has been bending forward and backward to impress Windblade, so no doubt it was something big and over the top.

“ We’ll be coming back now, Sir.” Strongarm inserted, joining the comm line.

“ Don’t feel rushed, Strongarm. I didn’t mean you need to come back immed-“

“ No sir, we’re coming now.” Strongarm interrupted with a tone she had only used on sideswipe, and Grimlock on occasions, but never with Bumblebee. Leaving nothing but static on the comm line for a few nanokliks before Bee replied with,  
“ Understood” before disconnecting the signal.

Windblade stared at the blue femme, her light blue optics glimmering with slight confusion and disapproval before taking the lead and saying, “Let’s go.” In a stern voice.  
Strongarm was filling with shame, nanoklik by nanoklik. She just snapped at her leader. Just a few minutes ago she was judging Windblade for addressing Bumblebee casually, and Strongarm did worse. 

There was no way she would be able to live this down. Strongarm would have to give up her badge, move back in with her sire—no wait, she doesn’t even know where he is keeping a residence nowadays, she would have to be on her own and—

“ You coming?!” Windblade said, who was now a couple yards ahead of her.  
Strongarm realized that she had stoped moving. She tilted her helm slightly downward and continued forward, keeping a few feet back from Windblade as they started their short voyage back to the scrapyard.

And they continued in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make the writer happy and keeps their sanity.  
> Trust me, it keeps my writing going!!
> 
> I know I am publicly advertising my other fanfics but go read them on my page!!
> 
> Love you all!! <3 
> 
> Edit: DISCONTINUED 
> 
> P.S  
> This is my first work in this fandom, though I have been a die hard fan of Tranformers since my youth. <3 <3


End file.
